


Like Fingers In Your Mouth

by cellostiel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: Genji knocks back another shot, slams it on the table, and says, "I'll have you know I'm anexcellentkisser, McCree."-Genji and Jesse get a little bit drunk one night.





	Like Fingers In Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Harlem by New Politics
> 
> the second part of this is already finished, I'm just working on the third part and seeing how far the story wants to take me!

Genji knocks back another shot, slams it on the table, and says, "I'll have you know I'm an  _ excellent _ kisser, McCree." 

"Uh-huh," Jesse says, amused. He sips at a beer, not quite ready to chase Genji down the bottle. He's drunk already, but not trashed like Genji clearly wants to be. 

"I'm an amazing kisser, and you damn well know it." Genji spits.

"Don't think I do, partner." Jesse replies cheekily, smirking as Genji just gets more frustrated. 

Genji jabs a finger at him. "You're making me angry, McCree."

"Oh?" Jesse raises a brow, leans forward slowly. "Would I like you when you're angry?"

Genji grabs him by his collar and kisses him. Jesse grins and kisses back, humming when Genji's hand finds its way to his hair. 

Genji does, indeed, turn out to be a damn good kisser, but he's even better at giving head.

Jesse throws his head back against the couch, breaths coming hard as Genji licks long stripes up his shaft. 

"God, Genji, you're killin' me." Jesse huffs, hand curling in Genji's hair. Genji makes a happy noise, suckling at the head, and Jesse groans. "Come up here, darlin'," Jesse says breathlessly, "lemme take care of you." Genji nods quickly and gives one last suck before popping off and climbing onto Jesse. 

"Here, lemme-" Jesse fumbles with Genji's jeans, undoing the button and zipper and all but yanking them down Genji's legs. He wastes no time in wrapping a hand around Genji's length and giving him a good stroke. Genji keens, darting forward to capture Jesse's lips in a kiss. 

Jesse strokes them both to orgasm, and Genji collapses against him. 

"You're right," Jesse says, still catching his breath.

"Hn?"

"You're an excellent kisser."

Genji snorts. "Told you."


End file.
